


Ripple Effect

by thereisafire



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Ripple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar shows Jojo what he can do with his fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripple Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Set the night before they meet Lisa Lisa.

Caesar's sitting at the desk outside the suite's bedroom, staring at a shallow dish of water. So far it looks like he hasn't noticed Jojo standing around, or he's just pretending not to notice so he can comment on Jojo's inability to get to sleep.

Jojo's inability to sleep has nothing to do with Caesar's loose pink linen shirt with its undone buttons and the blue velvet ribbons holding its sleeves up. It has nothing to do with the way Caesar's arms look, their bare skin gleaming in the lamplight. Absolutely nothing at all.

Caesar dips his right hand into the dish, and cups his other hand beneath it. The water trickles across the lines in his palm, past his fingertips, and the droplets hover in midair, barely above his left hand. He's focused on manipulating the water, his hands perfectly steady, and even if he's actually noticed Jojo's presence, he's not going to budge any time soon.

It's the perfect time to play a little trick on him.

Jojo creeps up behind Caesar, breathing slowly, and focuses a repelling ripple into one of his hands.

In one swift motion, he wraps his palm around Caesar's left arm.

"Mamma mia," Caesar shouts, rocketing off the chair. The water splatters on Jojo, but it's completely worth it just to see Caesar's reaction.

After the initial shock, Caesar manages to recover in midair, crossing his legs while resting one of his elbows on his knee, and placing his hand on his hip. He lands on the chair's cushion with infinite poise, and it would be extremely impressive if Jojo hadn't just observed him shrieking in terror.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Jojo? We have to get up early tomorrow to meet my teacher!"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep," Jojo says, weighing the options before going with the best excuse. "I was much too excited about learning the Way of the Ripple tomorrow."

"Really," Caesar says. "And you thought you should express your excitement by giving me a heart attack."

"Ripple breathing, Caesar," Jojo grins. "I hear it's good for the heart."

Caesar's lips part, probably to make a snide remark about Jojo's irreverence towards a sacred art, and now it's time for the next act.

"But, Signor," Jojo drawls, in the worst Italian accent he can manage, "I think I know a way to cure your heart palpitations."

Caesar looks at him. It's not how this argument should progress, and both of them know it. Caesar's supposed to defend the ripple and his teacher, Jojo's supposed to make a flippant remark about hokey old religions, and they're supposed to snipe at each other before coming to a temporary truce.

But this is definitely more fun.

"What is it," Caesar says, staring levelly at him.

"How about a kiss," Jojo says, leaning forward, twirling one of Caesar's tiny ponytails around his index finger. "Would that suit Signor's needs?"

Caesar reaches up, brushing Jojo's upper arms with his fingers, and Jojo can feel Caesar's ripple thrumming beneath the skin. It's a gripping ripple, not a repelling one, and it isn't surprising when Caesar pulls Jojo down onto the chair. Jojo shifts position, stradding Caesar, and he parts his lips to let Caesar take the lead - it's fine if he wants to do all the work.

Caesar's an aggressive kisser - his ripple reverberates through his lips, and he swirls his tongue around Jojo's mouth like he's trying to stake a claim. He's as passionate about the kiss as he is about his teacher, focusing the ripple on the tip of his tongue, sensitising every area of Jojo's mouth as he goes, and Jojo can't help but move closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss, rolling his hips, grinding down on Caesar's lap, clenching his fists on Caesar's pink shirt, and he's breathing so heavily he can't even use the ripple.

Caesar pulls away at that point, and Jojo swallows, just so he won't let out a disappointed moan and make Caesar even smugger. It seems like his mouth is a lot wetter than before, which makes sense, he supposes - maybe Caesar's so great at kissing because he just shoves all his spit in the other person's mouth and uses the ripple to manipulate it. Once he's through with training, he's going to try _that_ and see how Caesar likes it.

"And what if Signor already knows about kisses," Caesar purrs, pointedly using the correct pronunciation. "What then?"

"Then I suppose he could show me some new tricks," Jojo says, grabbing Caesar's little ponytails, and channelling the ripple through his palms. Caesar shudders as the ripple flows through his hair, onto his scalp, and Jojo feels momentarily gratified that he can elicit a reaction from Caesar.

Caesar starts gently tugging at the strap of Jojo's sleeveless shirt, trying to slip it off, leaning forward to mouth the part where neck meets shoulder. Is this what he does to all the ladies? Not that Jojo minds, but it seems like a waste of energy when they could be getting on to the main attraction right away.

To spur things on, Jojo braces himself, takes a deep breath, and flexes.

The seams can't withstand the sheer force of his flexing muscles, as expected. The sound of cloth ripping fills the room, and the shredded remnants of his clothes fall off his body.

Jojo smirks, and stands up, striking a pose.

Caesar sighs, gets up from the chair, and brushes the shreds of fabric off his velvet pants.

"If you need better clothes, Jojo, I know a good tailor."

"Are we doing this, or aren't we?" Jojo sweeps a hand down his naked body, just to highlight what Caesar's in for. "If we aren't, I'm going back to bed before you start talking about your teacher. Again."

"Let me get ready first," Caesar says. "Meanwhile, try to relax."

Caesar vanishes into the suite's bedroom, probably to fold his clothes and neatly put them away. Jojo tries to remember how the hell ripple breathing even works, but it's so troublesome that he just flops facedown on the sofa and thinks about comic books instead.

After contemplating the resolution to Slam Bradley's latest case and wondering what antics Desperate Dan will get up to in the next issue, Jojo feels Caesar's weight settling on the arm of the sofa. However, he can't be bothered to get up unless it's absolutely necessary, and he's sure Caesar will do something about it anyway.

Caesar drags Jojo's legs onto the sofa's armrest, and sighs in exasperation.

"Hey, you told me to relax," Jojo says, but repositions himself according to Caesar's directions, supporting himself with his arms, spreading his legs so he's straddling the sofa's armrest.

He lies still and tries not to fidget as Caesar works something slick and slippery into the muscles of his back, massaging it firmly, his hands slowly creeping down to Jojo's buttocks.

"What's that," Jojo mumbles. "Olive oil?"

"It's lotion. Do I look like the kind of person who carries olive oil around?"

Jojo doesn't even bother to dignify that question with an answer, even if Caesar is the kind of guy who keeps _bubble liquid_ up his sleeves. Smart remarks now would jeopardise the situation, and Caesar's fingertips are infusing Jojo's body with the ripple, making it throb with the rhythm of Caesar's pulse, and Jojo arches up, trying to push Caesar's hands to the sweet spot at the base of his spine. The pads of Caesar's fingers settle there, tracing tiny circles, and Caesar's thumb slips downwards, swirling around Jojo's asshole.

Jojo figures it'll go like the saucier Tijuana Bibles he's read (one finger, two fingers, insert cock in hole) so he gets ready, relaxes, prepares himself for the first intrusion. Caesar's the kind to take it slow, murmur endearments in his ear, and even if that's a bit more mushy than he wants, it's fine as long as it feels good.

Caesar stops his thumbing of Jojo's asshole and squirts a little more lotion onto his hand - okay, a lot more, judging from the glooping sound Jojo hears. Maybe he's getting ready for a full body massage before starting the serious screwing?

Just as Jojo wonders that, Caesar grabs Jojo's hip with one hand, and crams three fingers up Jojo's ass.

"Oh my god," Jojo shouts, and he can _feel_ Caesar shake with suppressed laughter. After the initial surprise wears off, Jojo realises it doesn't really hurt. Caesar's pushing the ripple through his fingertips, and it bubbles through the lotion, easing the pain, replacing it with pleasure.

"I don't want you to be tired out before your training tomorrow," Caesar says, sounding as concerned as someone can sound when they have three fingers stuck up someone else's ass. "So we shouldn't drag this out."

Jojo thinks of all the ways he could rebutt those statements.

Then Caesar starts moving his fingers, and Jojo's done with thinking.

Caesar alternates between the two kinds of ripples, using the lubricating lotion as an extension of his fingers, pushing it around Jojo's passage, stretching him deliciously. Just as Jojo clenches against Caesar's fingers, a series of ripples spark through him, making his body move to Caesar's rhythm, making him almost forget how to breathe.

This time, he really does moan, and it should be embarrassing to lose control like this in front of Caesar, but Caesar just chuckles and crooks his fingers, and Jojo rocks back against them, forcing them deeper into him. It's good, but it's not enough, because Caesar keeps _stopping_ just as Jojo's getting close, slow thrusts coupled with quick pushes, like he's teasing Jojo. It's not fair at all, the way Caesar's taking advantage of his distraction to whisper little endearments to him, kiss his hair, make the ripple run through the shell of his ear as he licks it, and Caesar must be using the ripple on Jojo's brain as well, because why else would his head feel so fuzzy?

Jojo's breaths are coming rough and jagged, hard and fast, and Caesar's using his fingers like a blunt instrument, burying them to the hilt inside Jojo, keeping a steady rhythm now. He can't think of anything but rotating his hips, rutting against the sofa's arm, and his cock is rock-hard and slippery with precome as it slides against the silk. That's when Caesar repositions his other hand, gently stroking his fingertips against Jojo's dripping cock, manipulating his slickness with ripple-infused touches. Waves of pleasure course through Jojo's body, and it's too much, he can't take it, it feels like he's been holding his breath forever, his lungs are burning, or maybe his body is burning with sheer need, he can't tell the difference, and he gasps for air as he finally spurts against Caesar's palm.

Jojo collapses on the sofa, and Caesar withdraws his fingers from him. He rolls onto his back, and he can feel the lotion leaking out of his stretched hole, but it's all right, it was an ugly sofa anyway, maybe this will make the hotel buy a better-looking one. He's sticky with sweat, but after a while he manages to sit up, and his breath catches in his throat as he notices what Caesar's doing.

Caesar's sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and jerking himself off, and his hand is slipping up and down, his fingertips sparkling with ripple energy, and...god, that isn't lotion, they emptied the bottle halfway through, he's using Jojo's come to slick himself up. The marks on his high cheekbones are flushed, and Caesar lets out a little whimper as he tosses his head back, his blond hair damp with sweat.

Even if Jojo hates to work hard, Caesar deserves some sort of reward for all that trouble he went to, so he guides Caesar's hand away from his crotch, replaces it with his own, and Caesar's eyes flutter open to look at Jojo questioningly. Jojo shushes him, presses a kiss against his cheekbone, and channels the ripple into his own palm. His control is definitely lacking compared to Caesar's - if Caesar's ripple is a volume knob, his is a light switch, only capable of "on" and "off" and nothing in between. It'll be hard and fast, but Caesar doesn't seem like he's in the mood for gentle or slow. He's thrusting against Jojo's hand and moaning, too incoherent to even string words together.

Jojo presses the heel of his palm against the head of Caesar's cock, manipulating the precome that's dribbling out of the slit, then curls his fingers around the shaft. The power of the ripple makes the moisture gather on his palm, acting as a barrier around Caesar's cock as Jojo jerks him off. Jojo's not sure if it compares to the feeling of one of Caesar's signorinas, but it probably feels damn good, judging from the way Caesar's biting his lower lip and thrashing against him.

Jojo channels all his energy into his hand, moving it slowly, practically milking Caesar's cock. Caesar trembles in sheer pleasure, his hips hitching back and forth, fucking into Jojo's palm, pleading with Jojo to just move faster, to let him come already. Jojo can't bear to tease Caesar when he sounds so desperate, begs so sweetly, so he speeds up the pace. It doesn't take long, three strokes and Caesar's body tenses up, his cock jerks, and he's groaning and shuddering, coming into Jojo's fingers.

Jojo lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and the ripple energy fades away. He wipes his palm on the side of the sofa, and looks at Caesar. He's slumped against the wall, utterly spent. Jojo can't help it, he kisses Caesar on one cheek, then the other, and it seems like Caesar's trying to say something, so he holds off on kissing him on the mouth, even if his reddened lips look extremely tempting.

"I told you...not to let the ripple out through your palm," Caesar mumbles. "And what kind of rhythm was that? No wonder I could feel your ripple faltering. You aren't even breathing right, it's a good thing we're going to see -"

Jojo smashes his mouth against Caesar's parted lips, sticking his tongue in there just to shut Caesar up.

It isn't a ripple-infused kiss, but it works anyway.


End file.
